Games serve many purposes. They can be used to pass the time and are a form of amusement and entertainment. They provide escape, a way to have fun, socialize or engage in friendly competition with family and friends thereby promoting healthy social interactions.
Games can also be a valuable learning tool. Some games are interactive and require the player to think, experiment and adapt to changing conditions. These games can be useful for improving logic and reasoning skills, spatial reasoning, critical thinking, and reading skills. They can provide the young player with opportunities to engage in positive social interactions and develop useful social skills.